heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Editoriale Corno
Editoriale Corno was a publishing house in Italy of comics, famous for having introduced and made popular in Italy Marvel Comics characters and for creating original characters like Kriminal, Satanik and Alan Ford.'' The background From the synergistic combination between the publisher Andrea Corno, an employee of the bank BPM, and his best friend Luciano Secchi (later known by the pseudonym Max Bunker or Esselle ), with which it shares an interest in comics, derive the decision to open a new publishing house comic books Italian: born in 1960 the '' 'Editions Flying Serpent' '' with the first publication '' Viva! ',' , including Secchi cared translations containing comic strips Americans like Tarzan and Prince Valiant of Hal Foster, Flash Gordon, Rip Kirby of Alex Raymond and Cino e Franco of Lyman Young, followed by the brave and Superalbo Gordon. The experience lasts about a year and is the basis for broadening the horizon of the publishing house publishing, one of the first steps is the change of name of the company which becomes, in fact, Editoriale Corno.'' The sixties In 1960 Editions Flying Snake becomes Editoriale Corno, two years after the 1962 will appear on newsstands the first self-produced by the new publisher is '' Black Mask , whose script is treated the same as Secchi drawings by Paolo Piffarerio, inspired by the character '' the sword of Zorro ''. A few years later assumes the designer Roberto Raviola (better known as Magnus). In 1964 in the wake of the success of Diabolik, you create a new character, '' Kriminal '' (screenplay by Max Bunker and designs of Magnus ). A few months later, again in 1964, the same pair of authors creates another comic black entitled '' Satanik ''. The 1965 Editoriale Corno publishes new '' Series: Lex et Justitia '' in which they appear Dennis Cobb - Agent SS018, a few days later it appears the new weekly series of war comics, War of 'Heroes. In the month of July is the new comic book miniseries '' War of Spies ',' six numbers published the first edition of the '' Necklace Winchester '', which features the character El Gringo , written by Max Bunker and designed by Paul Piffarerio. The following year in 1966 Max Bunker & Magnus created a mini-series science fiction - erotic, starring the heroine named Gesebel, but destined to a sudden output from the publishing scene. In November 1967, the publisher decided to publish the first edition of '' Eureka , which is defined as "a magazine of current affairs, lifestyle and comics." Designed along the lines of magazines such as Linus contains comics Bonvi as Sturmtruppen, Nick Carter and Cattivik , of Silver with Lupo Alberto of Frank Dickens with Bristow integrated the protester of Hugh Morren with Tommy Wack, of Russel Myers with Brumilda, world racchio and many other characters, from December public '' Eureka Extras ''. In 1968, Maxmagnus appears in '' Eureka '' as comic strip, created by Max Bunker (texts) and Magnus (drawings). And then you begin to propose strips Andy Capp of Reg Smythe, within the supplement '' Box Comics '', debuted in December, the first edition '' Eureka Pocket ''. The decade ended with another insight to become a true 'cult', in May 1969 Max Bunker and Magnus create a new comic book series, known as the Alan Ford and the TNT Group . Here Magnus played a major role in the character design. The publication will be subsequently published by Max Bunker Press after the closure of Editoriale Corno. The Marvel lands in Italy From the 1970 arrive necklaces of Super-Heroes Marvel Comics Group, starting from April with two books dedicated to the 'Spider-Man (' 'Spider-Man' ') and Devil (' 'the Incredible Devil)' ': in the albo de l'Uomo Ragno also appears in Doctor Strange, while in the albo Devil c' is Silver Surfer. The two magazines have fortnightly intervals and 48 pages. In 1971 Ant-Man is the first time in the albo de '' Spider-Man ',' instead is the first time in the albo de '' The Incredible Devil. '' In April, there's two new books, the [[:wikipedia:Fantastic Four|Fantastic Four and Thor, these are two magazines fortnightly intervals. In the album de '' Fantastic Four '' there are the adventures of the Human Torch (Johnny Storm) from the series American Strange Tales, and then the What. In October, The Human Torch and the Thing give them the space to the American series '' Marvel Super-Heroes '' which presents a character Captain Marvel and chased the series '' Captain Marvel ''. Since April 1973 out Captain America with an appendix containing the American series X-Men, and a month later comes '' The Registers of Super-Heroes. '' In June 1974 comes out '' Il Corriere della Fear ',' a publishing project of Maria Grazia Perini which presents horror comics, from 105 de '' the Incredible Devil '' head becomes '' Devil, Ghost & Iron Man, '' in order to improve sales. Corno also publishes a hardback book '' The story of the Marvel Super-Heroes by Stan Lee, '' written by Luciano Secchi.'' The Registers of Super-Heroes '' closes with the number 49 of March 1975, and the stories of Conan the Barbarian and Ka-Zar (which were published within de '' the Albi) '' continue in the number of 1 '' Conan & Ka-Zar '' in color, while the stories of Warlock continue in '' Fantastic Four '' from no. With the number 176 126 '' Devil, Ghost & Iron Man, '' close to poor sales, and then the stories of Devil and Iron Man still on '' Spider-Man '', while the number of Ghost Rider continues on '' Captain America ''. In April 1975, the publisher publishes '' Shang-Chi Master of Kung Fu, '' that the n. 24 also publishes the adventures of Iron Fist taken from '' Marvel Premiere '' and then by '' Iron Fist '' (from no. 35). In March 1976 '' The '' '' Corriere della Fear '' closes with the number 22, but again the following month as evidence of the miniseries titled '' The '' '' Corriere della Fear presents Dracula '' which also features stories from the American series' 'Supernatural Thrillers'' ('' Mummy living ) and '' Werewolf by Night '' ( Licantropus , the story continued with' 'the Registers of Super-Heroes). In July, begins the series of reprints '' Spider-Man Giant , and in the month of August comes a unique number that has the crossover '' Superman and Spider-Man '', written by Jim Shooter and drawn by John Buscema. In November the book '' Conan, and Ka-Zar '' ends with the number 44 and the stories of Ka-Zar continue in '' Thor and the Avengers '' from no. 153, while the stories of Conan series from the United States '' Savage Sword of Conan '' and '' Conan the Barbarian '' will be taken later. '' Hulk and the Defenders '' closes with the number 44 and the stories from the American series '' The Incredible Hulk '' will continue '' Spider-Man '' the number 183, while the stories of '' The Defenders '' continue since May 1979. In April, 1977 begins reprinting '' Giant Devil '', and in September '' The '' '' Corriere della Fear presents Dracula '' closes with the number 18 and the stories of '' Tomb of Dracula '' continue in '' Shang-Chi Master of Kung Fu '' (first series) by the number 44. In March, 1978 comes out number 1 of the monthly '' Eternals '' containing other 3 Series United States: '' Nova, '' '' Omega the Unknown and '' '' 2001: A Space Odyssey '' and then '' Marvel Premiere '' and '' Marvel Presents. ' 'Captain America' 'ends with the number 128 and the five sets Americans'' Captain America, '' '' The Invaders , '' the Uncanny X-Men '', '' Ghost Rider '' and '' Champions '' continue in '' Thor and the Avengers '', that the number 181 becomes '' Thor and Captain America ''. '' Luke Cage, Hero for Hire '' continuous '' Shang-Chi Master of Kung Fu '' (first series) by n. 51. In April 1980 debut '' The Incredible Hulk 'and the reissue' 'Captain America Giant' ', while in the month of May comes Conan Giant '' with the stories from the various American series.'' The seventies In May, 1975 comes out n. 1 '' Daniel , written by Max Bunker and designed by Franco Verola series only lasted 30 issues, until June 1978. In September 1976 Corno publishes the miniseries' 'Superfumetti in film' 'of 17 numbers is an aperiodic magazine and paperback where stories are printed by the heroes and superheroes that have been interpreted in film:' 'Doc Savage' '(Marvel Comics Group),' 'Diabolik' '(Astorina),' 'Planet of the apes' '(Marvel Comics Group), Kriminal,' 'Alan Ford and the group TNT against Gommaflex '', '' Dracula '' (Marvel Comics Group), '' Masked Man '' (Strip comics, King Features Syndicate ), Satanik, '' Spider-Man '' (comic strips, John Romita Sr.) '' Mandrake '' (comic strips, King Features Syndicate) , '' Logan's Run '' (Marvel comics Group), '' Gordon '' (comic strips, King Feature Syndicate), '' Spider-Man strikes Back '' (Marvel Comics group), '' Alan Ford and the group TNT by Supergulp '' (various stories from Supergulp), '' The Incredible Hulk '' (various reprints Marvel Comics Group), '' James Bond 007 '' (comic strips, Daily Express ) and '' Frankenstein '' (various stories, Marvel Comics Group). In March, 1977 go out the 2 new albums in Kamandi (drawn by Jack Kirby) and de The ghost soldier (designed by Joe Kubert), both published by DC Comics. In June, 1978 debut '' The Super Hero ',' only lasted 14 issues until July 1979, and '' Sturmtruppen Coloren '' duration 3 issues published as supplements to the number 6 (June 1978) of Eureka, number 14 (July 1979) of '' Superfumetti in film '' and the number 2 (june 1980) de '' the Incredible Hulk .'' In March, 1979 the miniseries comes in pocket size '' Cliff '' (16 numbers), and in April released the number 1 of the miniseries '' Maxmagnus '' (also in paperback) , written by Max Bunker, designed by Leo Cimpellin and inked by Domenico Marino, duration also 16 numbers (up to July 1980). In this decade, the publishing house is also live television experience with '' Gulp '' (1972) and '' Supergulp '' (1977 - 1981 ) is the film with the film: * ''Kriminal '' (1966), directed by Umberto Lenzi and Glenn Saxson (Anthony Logan / Kriminal) and Andrea Bosic (inspector Milton) * ''The Mark of Kriminal '' (1968), directed by Fernando Cerchio and Nando Cicero and the same cast of the first film * ''Satanik '' (1968), directed by Piero Vivarelli and Magda Konopka (Satanik) * ''Agenzia Riccardo Finzi practically detective ... '' (1979), directed by Bruno Corbucci and Renato Trap (Riccardo Finzi) The eighties With the new decade also began the decline of the publishing house: in the 1980 and 1981 close almost all the series dedicated to the super-heroes, and in 1981 also closes '' Spider-Man '' , which will later be repurposed without the successes of the past, in various publishing formats. Initially the adventures dell'arrampicamuri are presented on the '' Weekly de Spider-Man '' which presents a weekly basis, as well as Spider-Man to spin the other Marvel characters. The new magazine, featuring a pocket size that reduces the original plates and makes it difficult to read, it lasts less than a year and is replaced by the second series with the title '' Spider-Man '' larger, initially weekly then fortnightly, which lasts only 58 numbers. In 1984, after about fifteen years of publications themed superhero Editoriale Corno fails; Secchi had founded the year before the MBP (before Max Bunker Productions and then Max Bunker Press) continuing the publication of '' Alan Ford '' and creating new characters, always under the '' nom de plume '' of Max Bunker. The publication of '' War of Heroes 'and comic Andy Capp, however, resumed in 1985, the work of the newly formed Garden Editorial by Andrea Corno. The characters created by Silver and Bonvi, however, from now on, will be published by other publishers. More troubled the fate of the Marvel comic book, after a brief return to the newsstands in 1986 by the Labor Comics (which failed within a few months), you will gradually riaffacciarono newsstands from 1987, by various publishers (Star Comics, Press Play, Comic Art, MBP), each of which had won the publishing rights of some series. External links * Atomik67 (Editoriale Corno) * Voice "Andrea Corno" on the website of the Fondazione Franco Fossati Category:Italian publishers of comic books